Why me too?
by theangelkneesocks
Summary: The sequel to why me?, takes place a week later...this time more specialness on my part...so enjoy!(hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: We're back_  
**

**_Sundaey p.o.v...Unknown time_**

I'm skipping in the church parking lot dodging cars, and Davon(inside joke)when I see Journee looking pissed off. "What's up with you?" I asked dodging the last car I saw that was around before walking over to her. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow then shook her head. **  
**

"Why in hell...never mind I forgot your kind of slow" she started. "I"m not slow, I'm just not as fast as anyone else" I shot back. "...That's not what I meant" she replied shaking her head. "...I still don't get it" I reply tilting my head to the side. "...You are weird" she said putting her head in her hands.

I on the other hand...was...surprised. "No I'm fucking special!" I shout. "I know you didn't just cuss!" My mom shouted from across the parking lot. "...Your special alright" she mumbled. At that point I grab Journee as my mom dashes for me. We ran for about five minutes before I ditched my mom and ended up at Poly.

"How the hell did we end up in here!" she shouted. "I don't know but I don't want to find out" I said walking to the main entrance. We walk until we come upon a weird looking door. "Okay there is no way in hell I've seen this before" I state while looking at the mind puzzling sign on the door.

"...well I'm lost" I said before pouting and sitting down on the ground. "Get the fuck up and help me open this door!" Journee demanded. I got up and helped her open the door. We walked in, looked around and heard the door shut violently.

"Fuck not again!" I sighed. Journee sighed also...then pulled out a bag of skittles from her hair. "Oh not that shit again...I gave up on you last week when we got back from the Naruto world-" I shouted before realizing we're back in the Naruto world for the second time.

* * *

_**Journee p.o.v...Unknown time...Unknown location**_

I fucking hate it when Sundaey acts like she's stupid, knowing she's smart. She had the nerve to drag me with her now I'm stuck with her in the Naruto world...AGAIN! Don't get me wrong...she's my friend but fuck today just got worse. I just sighed while taking some skittles out of my hair.

A minute later...she finally got quiet after yelling at me when I should be yelling at her for running all the way to Poly to find a fucking strange door and walk into it again! I settle down after all of this gave me a head ache.

Sundaey laid down and starting starring at the sky. I sat against a tree. "Journee...I'm sorry for yelling at you" she apologized. "I accepted your apology" I replied with my eyes closed. "Holy-" Was all I heard from Sundaey before I myself was shot with a dart.

I awoke to a bright light in my face. "Am I dead?" I ask. "...No, un" came the response. "Good, because I might have to kill Sundaey for ending up back here" I said bluntly. "You act like being here is a bad thing" Itachi replied slugging Deidara in the shoulder.

I laugh while sitting up. "Hey, hold up...where's Sundaey?" I ask with a worried look. "She's in the other room, un" Deidara replied glaring at Itachi. "Who's watching her?" I ask about to dart for the door. The room fell dead silent. Then the sound of someone being choked out was heard.

"Oh hell no, un!" Deidara roared running into the next room. First there was squabbles then a fight broke out in the next room. "...My guess is...she never forgave Tobi about the incident last time did she?" Itachi said pulling out some tea from under his sleeve.

"Hey, I'm the only one pulling random stuff out of nowhere around here!" I yelled pulling duck tape out of my shoe. "Well played" he said clapping his hands . In the other room it fell silent. "Let's go see if someone is dead" I suggest motioning to door. "Sure I guess" he replied.

We opened the door and saw...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Journee p.o.v...Unknown time...Hideout**_

We saw Sundaey, Deidara and Tobi...playing cards. "Read em' and weep" Sundaey rejoiced putting her cards down. "Bullshit, un!" Deidara yelled. "No fair!" Tobi screamed. "A deals a deal...you guys got to do it" she said laughing. They leaned together and kissed. I looked in interest while Itachi got out his phone and took two pictures.

"I hate my life, un" Deidara said before walking out of the room followed by a crying Tobi. "The drama queen will get over it by dinner time" Itachi said looking at me. Sundaey sat down and yawned. "What happened in here?" I asked. "What happened was I woke up, tried to kill Tobi, then Deidara came in, we all started fighting, then we started playing cards" she explained.

"...okay" I responded stepping out of the room to walk around the hideout. I had went into the living room to find something to read since I was bored as hell. I saw Juugo and Konan playing

* * *

**_Sundaey p.o.v..._**

I walked out of the room after Journee left, and saw Hidan sleeping in the living room...so I decide to wake him up. I tiptoed quietly over to him and held his nose. He stirred before waking up, then glared at me.

I took this time to look at him with a smug smile then took off running. I knew that was a bad idea...but I always wanted to try my luck. I didn't get far before he caught me by pinning me down. "Hi to you too" I cooed knowing he was pissed off. "Why the fuck did you wake my up" he said trying to stay as calm as possible. "Describe waking you up" I said sheepishly.

He seemed unfazed and started grinning evily. "Oh hell" I whispered. "Not even close" he said mockingly. He picked me up by the shoulders and while I'm flailing around he put me in front of Zetsu's door and told me to knock on it. "Are you fucking high" I whispered. "Maybe...Maybe not" he replied knocking on the door then running away as fast as he could.

Zetsu opened the door and looked at me suspiciously. "..You got any weed on you?" he asked calmly. I took the oppertunity to get even. "...No but I think Hidan has a whole stash" I paused and it looked at me with wide eyes "...That's probably the reason why he worships a God that no one cares about...But you didn't hear it from me" I said turning and walking away with a huge smile on my face.

I sped out of the hall way and into the living room before Zetsu had a chance to knock on Hidan's door. I saw Journee reading a magazine, Deidara trying to choke Tobi, Sasori staring off into space, Sasuke reading a novel, Karin and Suigetsu having a staring contest,Kakuzu looking harshly at Pein and Kisame eating fish which had me confused. I sat next to Journee because I knew something bad was going to happen to me in the next five minutes so I played it cool.

"...So where did you get that magazine?" I asked already knowing the answere. "I got it from over there" she replied pointing to the bookself. I sweatdroped at her making me look stupid.

I don't own Naruto

**I will continue this when I remember the plot so don't worry...I think...**


End file.
